Ginny Weasly
by the-Lestrangest-girl
Summary: The story from Ginny's Point of view starting with the chamber of secrets
1. Chapter 1

Ginny busily dug through the mounds of laundry in her room. She just had to find her jumper, this was going to be her first year at Hogwarts and the jumper was the perfect thing to pack. As she dug through the piles she came across a picture. It was a picture of the boy she fancied, Harry Potter. This got her thinking were the stories Ron and her brothers were telling true, was Harry Potter really at Hogwarts. She chose to believe them because, after all, why would her brother be lying. Her train of thoughts was disrupted when she heard her mom yell, 'THEY TOOK THE CAR ARTHURE." She checked the clock, 8:30, time for breakfast. As she hurdled down stairs she screamed, "Mummy have you seen my jumper!" Then she froze, paused, ran upstairs, and slammed her door shut. "Oh my god." She spoke to herself, "That was Harry Potter." Breathing hard she paced, "How could I have just said that, that of all things?" She asked herself, "Mummy have you seen my jumper?" She mimicked. "Ugh! I can't believe I just said that . I can't believe I'm getting so dramatic over one boy." She continued to pace, "Maybe he didn't see me." She tried, "No that's impossible of course he saw me, how could he miss me with this cursed red hair?" She flopped down on her bed and sighed. After about an hour she got up and groaned, "I'll have to go down there eventually mine as well be now." She thumped down stairs and to her relief Harry wasn't there he was busy de- gnoming the garden. Much to her dismay though two minuets later he came in while she was eating a bagel. She kept her head down until she was done and fast walked out of the room. As she was walking into her bright red room she tripped over a toy broom stick and landed on her calendar. She looked up at the date and saw that there was still two weeks left till they went to school. That also meant two weeks, left alone, at the house, with Harry. Oh how was she ever going to survive. She needed to cool down so she decided that tonight she would sneak into the broom shed and go flying.

Later that night she tip toed down the stairs careful to step over the bottom stair; that was the one that groaned like a ghoul when she stepped on it. After that she used magic to open the door, something she could only do in the summers for a little while longer. Slowly she tiptoed by the broom shed. "_Alhoamorah." She whispered. The door creaked open as she glided in silently. She skimmed over her choices. The usual comet 360, clean sweep 99, & of course the normal house keeping broom for Ron. He was always complaining about his broom, but he had to look on the bright side. At least he had a broom, Ginny had a miniature to broom that flew up about two feet. She knew she shouldn't complain though, her family can't afford much. She snapped out of it and grabbed Ron's broom; she didn't want to break the others. She mounted and kicked off. Up she flew higher, and higher. She could feel the cool, night breeze on her skin. She flew so high she felt like she could touch the stars. She always came out to fly when she wanted to think. After about an hour she began to feel pretty tired so she dismounted, and went inside for the night. As she cuddled under her covers she told herself, "It's going to be ok, you're being way to dramatic." But no matter how many times she told herself she just couldn't bring herself to believe it._

_When she woke up the sun was gleaming in her eyes. She yawned as she lazily dragged herself out of bed, she looked like a zombie that was on fire (Because of her hair), not to mention that she was sore from the night before. She grabbed the nearest hair brush and got to work tugging at each red strand until her hair shone like the sun. She tugged on a decent looking shirt her best jeans as she hobbled to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She walked down the never ending stairs and a beautiful fragrance filled the air, it smelled like pancakes and bacon; her favorite. She glanced at the table, YES, Harry and Ron weren't up yet. Her mother served her some pancakes and bacon. Ron & Harry walked down stairs just as she finished her pancakes. "Good morning." Said Harry cheerfully. "Good morning." Ginny mumbled back, "I have to go to the bathroom." She said getting up. "I can see that." Ron giggled pointing down. Ginny looked. Oh no she spilled her water on her pants and forgot to wipe it up. She could feel her cheeks turning as red as her hair. She dashed up stairs to change in to sweats. She couldn't believe this how could she have FORGOT to change pants. "That darn bacon." she yelled, "It distracted me." Days went by like this, Ginny embarrassed herself in front of Harry day by day. Finally the day to buy school supplies arrived. It was a week before they went to Hogwarts. Their letters arrived during breakfast, and Mrs. Weasly jumped up right away ,"let's go to Diagon alley." "Right away?" Mr. Weasly asked. "Yes right away we'll travel by flu powder." She replied, "Come along now, Harry, you go first." Ginny saw the look on Harry's face, she was going to say something until Ron said," Mum I don't think that Harry has ever used flu powder, you know being brought up by muggles and all." "Oh yes, yes then you go first Ron and show him." Mrs. Weasly stated. Ginny saw Harry breath a sigh of relief. She then looked over at Ron who was holding the greenish- gray powder, and standing in the fireplace he shouted, "Diagon Alley!" He then disappeared into the burning ,green flames. Harry winced, Fred smiled, George joked, and Ginny closed her eyes because the flames were so bright. "Alright Harry you next. Now remember to speak very clearly." Harry nodded as he stepped into the fireplace, he sneezed right as he shouted ,"Diagon alley!" So it came out as, "Diginilly." and with that he disappeared. "What did he say?" Mrs. Weasly asked sounding worried. "Diginilly." Mr. Weasly replied. Every one looked worried._

_Once everyone was in Diagon Alley Mrs. Weasly really broke out, "He's not here!" She shouted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up." said a familiar voice. Everyone turned around, there stood a huge man with Harry next to him. It was Hagrid and next to him was a girl with bushy brown hair. "Hi Hermione," Harry said. "Hi Harry." The girl replied, Ginny guessed that the girl was the other person Ron was always talking about, Hermione. Ginny watched as they stalked off. "Come along now Ginny, lets go to the second hand robe shop." Ginny sighed as she followed her mother, She hated having to get hand me down clothes, but she knew it was all they could afford. They ended up getting a nice pair of long, silky, black, robes. Ginny liked them but the had a small rip in the sleeve that was going to annoy her through out the year. Next on the list was a wand; she already had one; it was her brother Charlie's old one. Instead they went to the book store. At the book store Ginny and her mom were delighted to see that world famous, hottie, Gilderoy Lockheart was doing a book signing . They were also glad to have met up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron again. Or at least her mom was. Gilderoy Lockheart saw Harry almost immediately, he pulled him up to the front so they could get their picture taken. When Harry came back he was holding a free set of all their school books. Mrs. Weasly took them from him to get them signed and Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George went with Mr. Wesley._

"_This way kids." Mr. Wesley announced. Ginny couldn't help glancing at Harry as they walked. He was super cute when he walked. She noticed his brow crinkle as he looked up. She looked up also just to see what he was looking at. There was a kid standing there, on the top floor. He had green snake like eyes, white long, greased backed, bleach blonde hair, not to mention that he was super pale. Harry nudged Ron," It's Draco Malfoy." Ginny guessed that this was his name. "I bet you loved that Potter. All the fame." Malfoy had noticed Harry, Harry glared. Ginny felt her blood boil, was this kid really going to insult the one and only Harry Potter. "Leave him alone." She mumbled angrily. Every one was stunned; had Ginny actually spoke. Even Ginny was startled, she had barley spoken all week. "Look here Potter, you've got your self a girl friend." Again Harry glared. A man who looked similar to Malfoy but with longer hair glided by "Come Draco, let's go." He put his hand on Ginny. "Red hair, hand me down clothes." The man observed. "You must be a Wesley." Mr. Wesley stepped in, "We have a very different way of how we view wizards in our house Mr. Malfoy." "Way to go score one for papa bear." Thought Ginny. "Humph." Mr. Malfoy grunted as he dragged Draco away by the collar. _


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Wesley's magical flying car raced into the parking lot at kings cross station.

"We have five minuets!" Ginny complained. Every one ran into the station, they only stopped when they reached platforms 9 and 10.

"Fred, George, you first." Mrs. Wesley told them. Ginny watched Fred and George run head on into the wall of platform 10, right as they were about to crash into it, SMACK! They disappeared.

"Go along now Percy." Mrs. Wesley said in a rush. As soon a Percy disappeared Ginny felt herself being tugged at the wall.

"Wow." Ginny exclaimed looking around,

"I'm finally going to Hogwarts." She hurried on the train without double checking that Ron and Harry were behind her. One more minuet till departure, and the anticipation was killing her. She walked down the isles wondering were to sit.

"Hello." Said a high pitched voice. When Ginny looked to see who it was she saw a girl with puffy, bleach blonde hair, that was so long it reached her waist .

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Ginny asked her, stepping into the compartment.

"Didn't really give me a choice there." The girl replied,

"Hi I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood."

"Err, cool? I'm Ginny, Ginny Wesley." They sat in silence for a few short minuets, but to Ginny they felt like forever. She glanced over at the girl. Luna's bright green eyes were hidden by her magazine, "The Quibbler." She glanced up and noticed Ginny staring at her,

"Do you read the Quibbler?" She asked.

"Um, no." Ginny stuttered feeling awkward.

"my dad is the editor."

"Well that's cool." Ginny barley choked out. Luna nodded. She had never read The Quibbler before, but she could tell that if this girl was weird, then her dad must be weird, so this magazine must be really weird.

"why are you reading it upside down?" Ginny couldn't help asking this because it was just a little bit weird, but wasn't every thing this girl did.

"Why not." The girl snapped back. After this Ginny said nothing. Silence filled the room, if you were to walk in you would be able to feel the awkwardness in the air. Finally they were there, Hogwarts.

As Ginny stepped off the train she heard the same familiar voice that she had heard at Diagon alley. It was Hagrid!

"Firs' years this way, come on now don't be shy. Firs' years this way." Ginny followed the crowd of small, scared looking people. She began to wonder if she looked just like them. Hagrid led them to boats, as soon as every one climbed in the boats took off, as if they had a mind of their own. Magic is so cool.

"Ginny Wesley." Minerva McGonagall called out. Ginny nervously stepped up to the chair. She glanced around, and quickly spotted Fred, and George. They were trying to get one of the ghosts to fly into a first year. Having ghosts fly into you was not fun, not fun at all. Next, she spotted Percy. He was telling Fred, and George to stop and sit down. She skimmed over the table more and saw Hermione. Where was Harry and Ron? She had no time to think about it though because a witches hat was lifted over her eyes.

"AH!" It screeched,

"Another Wesley! I know just where to put you." It paused for a moment

"Gryphendor." It hollered. Ginny hopped up and ran over towards her brothers. They both high fived her, Percy even hugged her.

"Congrats sis." They told her right as Harry, and Ron bolted into the room. They sat down panting

"We. Missed. The. Train." Ron panted

"So. We. Borrowed. Your. Dad's. Car." Harry Added.

"Bloody Hell." Fred exclaimed.

"Bloody brilliant." George added. Percy walked up.

"You guys are in so much trouble." He sneered. Every one got up and stalked off to bed. Ginny had a feeling that Percy was right. As she cuddled into bed she couldn't help but think how fortunate she was. She was a wizard, going to Hogwarts, and not to mention she got in Gryphendor. That Luna girl had gotten in raven claw. It might be mean but she did seem like a weird nerd, no wonder she had gotten in raven claw.


	3. Chapter 3

Grumpily climbing out of bed, Ginny combed her hair, got dressed, and ran into the common room. Strangely she found it deserted.

"Oh!" She exclaimed hitting her hand on her head, I'm supposed to go to the Great Hall. Then, she remembered that she should probably get her school books so she won't be late for her first class. She jogged all the way back up the stairs and dug into her bags; still packed. She pulled out a small, black, old, and burnt looking book. On the cover it said Tom Marvolo Riddle. Where had she heard that name before? It seemed so familiar.

"Oh well, it must not be that important because I can't remember." Not completely convinced she flipped through the pages hoping to find some more information. All the pages were blank;. She paced with the book flipping furiously to find some information. BANG! She crashed into her side table and ink spilled all over her self, and book. Ink covered the pages creating a giant blob.

"I've ruined the book!" She sobbed. She glanced down at the blob, only to find it wasn't there anymore.

"I know." She said grabbing her quill. She dipped it into what was left of her ink and began to write.

"_Hello, my name is Ginny Weasley." _

"_Hello, Ginny Weasley. My name is, Tom Marvolo Riddle." _Gasping she dipped her quill in the ink again,

"_Who are you?" _She asked confused and concerned.

"_I am a mere memory of what used to be a boy wizard who went to Hogwarts fifty years ago. I am contained in this diary people can write in here and tell me anything. Now that you have found me maybe you could trust me?" _Ginny thought about the offer, he can't do much harm only being a memory and all.

"_I'll think about it." Ginny assured him, and with that she ran downstairs to the great hall with both her charms book and the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle._

"_I'm not going to tell anyone." She told her self, only half convinced._

"_I'm not late am I." Ginny shouted as she ran into charms._

"_No." Professor Flitwick answered back, "In fact you're early."_

"_Oh." she muttered, taking a seat. Luna walked in. Obviously she was still mad because she sat all the way on the other side of the room. Next came a small, squeamish boy. He wore glasses, and had a camera around his neck. He took one glance at Ginny and decided to sit next to her._

"_Hello, I'm Colin, Colin Creevy." He told her. He was hyper like a squirrel._

"_More like Colin Creepy." She mumbled._

"_What was that?" He asked_

"_Nothing, absolutely nothing. Err Hi? I'm, Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She had to stop introducing herself like this._

"_Cool." He said snapping a picture._

"_What was that for!" She snapped blinking repeatidly._

"_I'm doing the school newspaper." He said proudly. Ginny didn't even know that their school had a news paper. He started jotting things on a piece of paper._

"_Good afternoon class." Professor Flitwick announced,_

"_Today is your first charms lesson, therefore you won't need your wands." The was a slit pause where every one dug in their book bags to find a place to put their wands, Ginny just shoved hers in her boot._

"_However, I will need your ears." Ginny tried her hardest to listen, really she did but it was difficult. Professor Flitwick was going on and on about levitation objects. Not to mention, she hadn't eaten breakfast. Her stomache grumbled as if to say, "Feed me, feed me." She put her hand on her belly and groaned. The reast of her classes went something like this. Professor McGonagall taught tranfiguration, Professor Lockheart taught defence agenst the dark arts, and there was even a ghost teacher; Professor Binns who taught history of magic. The worst class of all though was potions, it wasn't the class it's self but it was the teacher. His name is Professor Snape, his hair is like millions of tiny black snakes; long and greasy. His voice sounds like the darkest of black holes, and he is as pale as a vampire._

_Ginny flopped down onto her bed. _

"_UGH." She sighed, "Life is so hard." She opened Tom's diary and began to write. _

"_Did you have professor snape?" She asked._

_He simply replied with a, "No, tell me about him."_

_She spilled her thoughts about her day into that diary._

"_HE ACTUALLY TOOK A PICTURE OF ME FOR THE SCHOOL NEWS PAPER! Is that a compliment or just plain creepy._

"_I don't know." He replied. She went on talking about professor snape and how mean and cruel he was. Then she began to talk about the famous 'Harry Potter'. _

"_He is the most amazing person!" She wrote. "When he was one he destroyed the darkest wizard ever LORD VOLDEMORT!" This interested Tom he wanted to know more about Harry Potter. Ginny told him everything, after all how much harm could Tom really do…? _


	4. Chapter 4

"Shh!" Harry whispered, "Someone might here us!"  
>"Yeah Ron you have to be more careful," Hermionie scolded.<br>"Okay, okay," Ron whispered. THUNK! "Sorry I ran into the wall."  
>"Ron!" Harry and Hermione moaned. They all tiptoed on. Little did they know they had been heard by someone and that someone was Ginny. She tiptoed along silently following them. Harry had been very busy latley he almost got kicked out of school for taking Dad's car and he was balancing homework and quiditch. Not to mention he was the one that found that bloody note on the wall. "The chamber of secrets has been oopened enemys of the Heir beware" It gave her a creppy Deja vu, almost as if SHE were the one that wrote it. That can't be right though. Tom Riddle had assured her that was crazy talking when she asked him for advice on it. Ever since then Ron Hermione and Harry have been sneaking off into the haunted girls bath room. SLAM! The door to the girls bathroom closed and behind it dissapeared Ron Harry and Hermione.<br>"Ginny what are you doing here?" A soft high pitched voice rang through the corrider, it was Luna.  
>"SHHH" Ginny exclaimed, "I'm not supposed to be here. Without thinking she dragged Luna back to the great hall and the whole time she had to listen to Luna go on and on about Nargles, whatever those were.<p>

Ginny sat in her room and began to write in Tom's Diary:  
>"Tom, Harry my stupid brother and Hermione keep going into murtles bathroom"<br>"Who's Murtle?" He asked and she answered  
>"The girl who hauntes the bathroom no one really knows how or when she died."<br>"Listen on want to show you something again" Tom beckoned to her "Last night was so fun.  
>"I told you I have a crush on Harry! Kissing you was wrong!"<br>"But so right" Tom replied simply. there was something hypnotizing about the words on that page making Ginny forget who she was entirly letting Tom take control of her, She was possesed. As she stepped into the book into toms world and she leaned forward and sealed the deal by kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

Girl bodies are so itchy Tom though as he walked back to Hogwarts dead chickens in hand. You see when Tom kisses someone (Even if it's a boy) He has control over their bodies. Poor, poor Ginny had no idea he was using her, actually she might have suspicions like getting deja vu because really she does still have a memory and it is still her body so she can technically see everything she's doing right now. He walked up to the wall with the blood message that he put up only a few days ago. Ripping of a chicken head he smeared more blood on the walk to freshen it up and continue to make it legible.  
>He made Ginnys body walk into murtles bathroom, yes he knew all about murtles bathroom after all he was the heir of the chamber it was HIS basalisk that killed murtle. He walked up to the to the sink and spoke. hiaaa shaa sien hiaa shaa siaa the sink opened up to a magnificent chamber. It was big enough for a king but narrow enough for a snake. He walked in and found his pet he spoke snake to it, "Go, kill MURDER Mwhahahaha."<br>Ginny rubbed her eyes fiercefully as she woke up. She had been having horrible nightmares and even though she was getting anough sleep. In her nightmare Toms kiss had possed her and she opened up the chamber of secrets. That was crazy though.  
>"What am I thinking," She laughed "I'm just a little freaked out from the whole Chamber of Secrets message on the wall everyone is." Still she couldn't shake off that feeling. She trudged down to the great hall following promising scents of bacon. She grabbed three peices and gobbled them down. Big day today it's Harrys first quidditch game.<br>"Hey Harry, good luck today." She shyly murmured as she bassed him. Two seconds later though she heard Ron whisper to him  
>"Bloody hell my sister is relentless." Ginny didn't want to hear what Harry's responce was to that so instead she ran into the Gryphendor stands where she found Luna sitting with a big giant lion hat on.<br>"Oh hello" Luna greeted her acting as if it was a normal to be wearing a giant lion hat.  
>"Hey Ginny replied her eyes darting up to Luna's lion hat, "Nice hat you got there er it's really something."<br>"Watch this" she said in her annoying voice. She pulled a string coming from her hat and the animal on her head came to life as it let out a roar.  
>"Cool I guess" Ginny said startled by the noise it made "What're you doing in the Gryphendor section?" She asked eager to change the subject.<br>"Well ravenclaw isn't playing and I'm NOT cheering for slytherin."  
>"Good call" Ginny was really starting to grow on Luna.<br>"Oh" Luna squealed, "The game's starting.  
>Ginny watched as Harry rose up with all the other players her eyes followed the golden snitch. It's Harrys job to catch the snitch which will earn his team 150 points and also end the game. The whistle blew and every one took off in one silent blur. Ginnys eyes followed Harry but were distracted by something brwon and big coming at him. It was the bludger, the bludger was a ball hit with a bat and aimed at the opposing team at an attempt to knock them off their broomstick.<br>"Harry!" GInny shouted bitting her nails.  
>"He can't 'ere yah." A giant figure said sitting down next to her, it was Hagrid!<br>"Hi Hagrid!" GInny said excitedly.  
>Three voices replied instead of one, Hagrid was with Ron and Hermione. Ginny looked back onto the quidditch feild and saw they the bludger seemed to be chasing Harry and only Harry.<br>"Is it supposed to do that?" Luna asked  
>"No," Ron and Hermione said together with consern.<br>"Someones been tamperin' with that there bludger." Hagrid put in. Ginny looked on concerned and then annoyed Malfoy was right on Harrys tail and they were both only inches away from the snitch. Malfoy was Slytherins Seeker just like harry was Gryphendors. the snitch weaved in and out of the stadium and umder the bleachers harry and malfoy followed it wherever it went like a concerned child and it's mother. However they weren't expecting a bludger to be following them to. They zoomed out from under the ravenclaw section and Harry got up and stood on his broom, he reached out and caught the snitch,  
>"He did it!" Ginny shouted. Looking back at harry she realized this was no exciting moment the bludger that seemed to have went rouge smaked Harry in the face and he took a long tumble off his broom. Instantly Hermione was on her feet<br>"REUCTO!" She screamed and pointed her wand at the bludger. GInny watched as it exploded. Ron an Hermione rushed down to she how Harry was doing Ginny turned her back to go back to the common room the last thing she saw was Harry on the ground unconcies.


	6. Chapter 6

"It was a mistake to leave." Ginny told herself as she paced the room. She looked up at the ceiling and bit her lip. Is Harry okay? Her thoughts were jumbled into one big mess when the door to the common room opened. Ginny jumped up "Hermione! Ron!"  
>"Harry's fine but he's in tha hospital with a broken arm." Hermione answered before Ginny could ask.<br>"Yeah he shouldn't of let that stupid lockhart fix it." Ron chimed in, "That man is nothing but trouble." Ginny disagreed there Lockhart was even cuter than Harry and in class he seemed to know what he was doing . . . sort of. Ron and Hermione salked off to their bedrooms and Ginny did the same. Opening Tom's Diary she began to write,  
>"Tom Harry is hurt!"<br>"How!" Tom replied instantly Ginny told him, she told him everything; Her life was his life. Ginny took his advice and leaned on him. Somehow deep down she could feel it was wrong but when she brought it up Tom would drag her in and kiss her; She hated that. Come to think of it should could never remember what she did after the kiss. Closing the Diary GInny was satisfied.

Tiptoeing past Madam Profrey Ginny stalked into the hospital wing. Perfect Harry's sleeping. She sat down and watched him. His breathing was so calm and steady and he was perfect in him self. Ginny was sure he was a better kisser than stupid Tom Riddle. Creeaak!  
>"Crap," GInny whispered as she scurried out and away from the hospital wing. She was supposed to be in bed right now and NOT out of the common room. Once she finnaly got to the common room do she found the fat lady sleeping. Panting hard she knocked<p>

"Wahh?" The fat lady murmured sleepily as she opened her eyes, "What do you want?"  
>"Fortuna major." Ginny said. The fat lady is a painting of a fat lady but it's really the dorr to the gryphendor common room.<br>"Oh all right" The fat lady replied opening up. Ginny walked up to her bed keeping quiet so her dorm mates wouldn't hear her. She opened up Toms diary,  
>"I visited Harry, he's so cute when he's sleeping."<br>"I bet I'm cuter:)" He replied  
>"Stop that! Listen about us kissing, what ever happens to me after the kiss?"<br>"Wanna come and find out?" he beckoned  
>"No! Listen I keep having those weird nightmares and I feel like they're real." Ginny was trying to tell him about these nightmares for days now but he doubted they were real.<br>"Listen I told you people have nightmares all the time you're just paranoid because you have mudblood friends like the Hermione girl."  
>"I'm done talking to you!" With that Ginny closed the book and went to bed.<p>

Ginny woke with a start, the common room was full of comotion Colin Creevy that creppy boy in her year had been somehow frozen almost like he was paralized or soemthing, even worse he was a moodblood. This was all to scary. She looked over, spiders everywhere.  
>"Thats funny." She whispered, usually you don't see many spiders. Shaking it off she walked to the great hall and grabbed some breakfest. After breakfest she headed to her classes. In transfiguration McGonagall began to talk about Colin<br>"Don't worry he's only petrified, we can cure him. If I were you though I would be cautiouse new rules have been taken into effect you cannot leave your common room after dinner. " Murmers came from all around the room  
>"Colin was a mudblood."<br>"Didnn't Harry not like Colin?"  
>"Yeah maybe Harry is the heir of Slytherin."<br>"He's not," Ginny jumped in.  
>"Aw stiking up for the boy you fancy? How sweet." Came a voice. Ginny blushed as she walked to her next class. I'm just telling the truth. Why would harry be the heir anyway he's not even in slytherin. Part of her began to doubt her own words though.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

More and more people were getting petrified, just the other night Some gohst and some boy were petrified. Ginny didn't know any more, last night Harry spoke in parstletounge. The last parstle tounge speaker was slytherin. What if what people are saying true, what if harry is related to Salazar Slytherin? If Harry is related to Salazar Slytherin then would that make him the heir? Oh no here he comes. Keep calm, keep calm. Whiperes came from all around the room. Harry looked really awkward, sitting there all alone. Fianlly he got up. He looked at Ginny thinking she would give him remorse. Ginny quickly looked away. Shortly after Harry left Ginny did too.  
>Sitting in the great hall Ginny knew what she had to do. "um R-ron" She said quietly.<br>"What is it Ginny?!" Ron was annoyed that he was even talking to her.  
>"Well you see. . . " Ginny began to talk but Ron cut her off,<br>"Spit it out already! You know what Ginny, Harry and I have important stuff to do so go fun along and do what ever you do best." They haden't listened. Ginny was trying to tell them that SHE was the one who wrote on the wall with chicken blood she let out that monster (what ever it was) to petrify those people it was all her!

Sitting in her room Ginny looked at Tom's diary. She didn't write in it, no she only studied it. This object was evil. Ginny knew it was. Suddenly Ginny knew what she had to do. Picking up the diary she trotted out of the common room. Breaking into a run she zipped down the stairs right into Murtles bathroom. There was Murtle sitting on her ledge weeping. It won't hurt her will it? Before Ginny could even think about anything else her arms lifted and she threw the book right at Murtle.  
>"Mwaaaaaaaa," Murtle was mad. Ginny didn't stop to find out what Murtle was like when she's mad. As Ginny sprinted away she overheard a conversation between two people.<br>"Potter Weasley, you're going to want to see this." It was McGonagall. Harry and her Brother followed McGonagall and so did GInny. Ginny had to stop herself from gasping when she saw what was in front of her, Hermione. She was petrified and in the hospital wing. Ginny felt tears coming down her face. Hermione was a mudblood. Someone with muggle parents. At that point she knew it wasn't Harry that was the heir, it was her. Well not really her it was technically Tom Marvolo ridde.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny walked through the library feeling especially guilty. From the research she did she found out that Tom may be able to still posses her even if she got rid of the book and he didn't have to kiss her. This could mean her problems as well as the schools have just begun. She looked over and saw Harry staring at a book curiously. Harry doesn't normally read for fun so it was natural that Ginny was confused. She looked on the binding and saw small gold letters. She could just barley make out what it said. Tom Marvolo Riddle. No, no, no! Harry couldn't of found the book! What if HE gets possesed? Ginny had to make a plan. He must've had this book for a while. Remembering back to when Hermione wasn't petrified. Ginny had heard The name Tom pop up in a few of their conversations. This was bad.

Ginny stopped and listened for a sound. Nothing. Good everyone was at dinner. She tiptoed into Harry's room and opened his suit case. she dug around and threw close on the floor. The place was a mess. Still no book. She didn't know which bed was his so she checked them all. Now the room really was a mess. She bagan to throw stuff out of the nightstands and out of the closets. Finnaly she saw a little black corner hanging out from under a matress she pounced at it like a hungrey lion. There it was the book! Looking around she realized the place really was a mess. THUNK THUNK THUNK. Someone was coming Ginny jumped into the closet and tryed to stay as silent as possible.  
>"Woah the place is a mess." A voice that belonged to Harry exclaimed.<br>"Someone must have been looking for something." The unmistakeble stupid sound of her brother chimed in, of course he wasn't worng someone was looking for something.  
>"Looks like they found it, Tom's Diary is gone." Harry told Ron as he walked out of the room Ron closely on his heels. Ginny saw the moment and took it she bolted out of the door and into her own room book in hand. She opened it feircly.<br>"TOM!" She wrote  
>"Oh hello Ginny fancy seeing you here."<br>"I hope you didn't posses Harry like you did to me." As soon as she wrote it she knew it was a mistake she wasn't supposed to know he had possesed her.  
>"Smart girl, such a shame you will have to die, if you had lived when i waas alive we may have acctually been friends." Ginny gasped at this one. She didn't beleive she was going to die. "Shoked?" He remarked sarcastically, "yes acctually in about 5 minutes something will take over you, ME. and there's nothing you can do to stop it."<br>"As long as you don't kiss me I won't die."  
>"Oh but you will, you see I have possesed you enough to realize that I no longer have to posses you, in fact you are possesed right now." Ginny felt her arm jerk and she stood up she felt herself walk down to Murtle's bathroom and open the Chamber, she wasn't doing it on purpose though. She saw Tom materialize. The last thing she saw was his want pointed at her.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

She was being dragged down a hallway as dark as night. Clunk, clunk, clunk! "Hello?" Ginny asked, "Is anyone there." No answer. Ginny knew someone was there though, she heard footsteps. There was one other thing that she heard though, what was it? She couldn't quite think of what it was called at the moment. Her vision was fuzzy and her mind was a blur. Realizing she wasn't walking Ginny started to squirm. Some invisible force was pulling her along. She couldn't stop it. Her feet were moving, but she wasn't moving them intentionally. She had, had this feeling before, what was it called! Her thoughts were being dragged all over the place. Then it came at her. It rose up out of the darkness and bit her right in the arm. It was a basilisk. Now she was petrified. So this is what it's like to be petrified. The most agonizing part of it was that she could see exactly what was going on. Poor Hermione. Ginny now realized everything, that noise she heard earlier was a snake. Right now she was in a possessed dream world, and that light that she saw up ahead probably meant that she was dying. Then it hit her, she was dying! The light was getting closer and closer and there was nothing she could do about it. "Okay think, what would Harry do?" The light was only a few feet away now. Ginny was going to turn into a ghost; she would be the new moaning Myrtle of the school. Harry doesn't want to marry a ghost! My life will be ruined! And then the light came at her.

Ginny woke up, her vision was blurry.

"Ginny, speak to me. Are you okay?"

"mmdlkhfde." Her words were a blur.

"Shit, Ron's going to kill me! His sister has gone mental." This voice was definitely Harry's.

Ginny attempted speech again, "I'm okay." She tried to sit up but she fell right back down." Harry caught her. It was the most amazing feeling ever.

"Ginny careful, you're really weak right now. We have to get out of here." Ginny looked around. The basilisk was dead, the diary was destroyed, and Tom was gone.

Suddenly realizing what was going on Ginny began to sputter apologies as she tried to explain. "I found his diary and I figured that I mines well write in it. When I realized that her wrote back I was overjoyed. Soon I realized that I could come in physical contact with him. That was when he possessed me." She decided not to tell Harry about the exact details of how he possessed her. When she finished the story Harry's jaw was practically on the ground.

"Voldemort possessed you!" She winced at the name

"No, his name is Tom!"

No, Ginny voldemort's real name is Tom. Tom is voldemort." Her vision started to spin. Voldemort, possessing her? She didn't understand. Harry told her all about well, everything. He was amazing. He killed the basilisk and was clever enough to know that destroying the diary would destroy Tom himself. After he was done explaining her told her to climb onto the mysterious bird that would take them out of this chamber. On the way they met up with her brother and Professor Lockhart. Apparently her beloved professor was a faker. He was taking people's stories and faking their achievements the whole time. However he had failed when he tried to charm the boy's memories. He used Ron's bunk wand and that backfired onto him. He didn't remember anything! Ginny knew exactly what she was going to do when she got back to her bead, sleep and hope that next year won't be quite this difficult.


End file.
